Two Years
by Mokou
Summary: Eren reunites with Mikasa after two years of separation. The two confess their feelings and leave together happily.


Eren clenched his fists as he looked at the swarm of people arriving from the incoming flights. His hands were somewhat sweaty from his nervousness, and he berated himself for not applying more deodorant on that morning.

"Calm down Eren, it's just Mikasa." He thought, but he couldn't hold back his excitement. "Oh god, don't act weird."

Eren looked over at the bouquet of flowers that he had bought for Mikasa, a quick spur-of-the-moment decision that he now kind of regretted. The bouquet was beautiful, sure, with yellow and pink flowers, but he thought that Mikasa might be a little angry at his purchase. She wasn't the person to like spending money on luxuries.

On that train of thought, Eren laughed a little when he remembered the time he bought Mikasa some expensive pastries for her birthday a few years ago. The exasperated look she gave him when she read the price sticker on the bottom of the package made him a little worried then, but thinking about it now, it was hilarious.

Eren thought about Mikasa more, wondering about how she might have changed. What would she look like? Would she act different, or be the same? He even questioned if she would still have the same haircut.

She would have told him if she had gotten a Mohawk… right?

He smiled at the image of her with such an outrageous haircut, but turned his attention back to reality. After a few more minutes of him periodically scanning the crowd, he sighted her. Smiling, he looked at her while she was turned away, fumbling with the strap on her purse. Eren started walking in the direction of Mikasa, and he caught her eye.

"It's nice to see you again, Eren." She proclaimed with a grin after he'd come closer, raising her hand in a wave. Setting down her bags, she beckoned him to hug her.

"Mikasa!" Eren called. He jogged the rest of the way to her, hiding the bouquet behind his back, and they exchanged a long hug. Eren buried his face in her scarf, squeezing her as hard as he could with one arm.

"I missed you… Mikasa…" Eren quietly confessed.

"I'm back now, though, Eren." She replied, ruffling his hair a little. "I missed you a lot, too."

Eren hid his giddy grin, ducking his face down. Afterwards, he arranged his arms and murmured:

"I um… got you some flowers!"

He stepped back to show her the bouquet. She seemed to pause a little, but then she gladly took the bouquet.

"Thank you, Eren, you're sweet." She smiled, looking through the flowers. "I like the roses, they smell nice."

"Yeah, I'm glad you like them." Eren answered back, scratching his nose. He glanced up, and noticed that Mikasa was looking at him with an engrossed face.

"Y-yes?" He acknowledged her stare.

"Hm… It's nothing." She replied, looked away at last, smirking a little.

"No, what is it?" Eren asked, pressing to make her answer.

"It's nothing." She insisted.

"Mikasa."

"Nothing!"

Mikasa was holding back laughter now, finding Eren's apprehensive face comical. After a staring contest between the two, she openly admitted:

"You've gotten cuter."

"AH-?" Eren shot out a surprised noise. Mikasa smiled at him, resting on her arm in a nonchalant pose. Eren thought anxiously to himself "-Is she flirting with me?" and he swallowed when she took his hand.

"Um… thank you…" He answered after a period of silence, not meeting Mikasa's eyes. In his opinion, she was the one who had grown up the most in the last two years. Her facial features were more defined, her body fully matured, and she looked wonderful. He held back his thoughts, embarrassed, and squeezed her hand. The two stood there for a minute, with a silence that was noticeable but not painful.

"Come on, Eren. Let's go home." Mikasa spoke first. She laid down the bouquet for a moment, fixing her scarf. Eren turned around to pick up some of her luggage, and when he turned back, he stared at her, having an idea.

"Hm?" Mikasa asked after a moment, noticing his gaze.

"Hey… can I have one?" Eren questioned, pointing to the bouquet.

Mikasa replied with an affirmative, and handed him one of the roses. Eren exhaled, and bravely leaned forward, placing the flower by Mikasa's ear.

"Eren?" She asked, a little shocked yet happy.

"Mikasa…" Eren was focused on the rose in her hair, and he was determined to say something.

"I love you." He announced after a beat. Mikasa looked at him, open-mouthed. She started to smile, not believing what she had come from Eren.

"Oh my god." Mikasa felt like she was on top of the world. She giddily ran into Eren, embracing him in her arms and squeezing him as hard as she could. Eren, however, didn't share the joy as he felt his air supply cut off. He squirmed in her arms, enduring the crushing hug.

"Eren... I… I love you too… I love you so much, Eren…" Her voice cracked. She let off her severe hold on him, coming up and peppering his cheeks with kisses.

"Mi… Mikasa…?" Eren wondered out loud. He didn't mind the kisses that she was giving him, but it was kind of unexpected for her. He looked at her unbelievingly.

"Shut up." She laughed. Eren relaxed at her tone, and began pecking her back, holding her face lightly.

The two stood there and kissed for a minute, relishing in the open confessions and the emotions that came with it. They left the airport, hands intertwined; smiling like it was Christmas time. (haha)

Eren had never felt happier.


End file.
